Pharaon à la place du Pharaon
by Dororo03
Summary: L'histoire d'un amour interdit dans l'Egypte antique ! HPDM


**Voici un autre OS écrit pour un concours (que je n'ai pas gagné...maudits égyptiens antiques XD !) Voici ce qu'il fallait faire : **

Bon alors, déjà OBLIGATION NUMERO 1 : c'est un Drarry !

Thème : Antiquité et Amour interdit  
(un peu d'amour pour la fête des amoureux quand même ! )

Il faut écrire sur une des trois périodes les plus connues de l'antiquité :

- L'Egypte et ses pharaons  
- Rome et son Colisée  
- Athènes et autres cités grecs

Il y a une possibilité de faire soit un UA soit non, je vous explique, j'entends par UA que Harry et Draco n'ont pas accès à la magie, alors que les non UA, bah la magie existe sous la forme que vous voulez.

Donc, je vois une relation interdite comme par exemple le pharaon et son conseiller, son serviteur; le maitre et son esclave; Empereur/Gladiateur; deux personnes appartenant a deux cités différentes (pour la grèce antique) ect...ect...

L'homosexualité n'est pas forcément interdite, ça peut aider qu'elle soit acceptée.

Je ne veux pas de voyage dans les temps, nos deux héros vivent bien pendant l'antiquité, après libre à vous de faire ça sous forme de vies antérieures si ça vous plait.

Il faut mettre les mots : Secte - Deuil - Miel - Enchanteur - Courage

* * *

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

_

* * *

_**Titre** : Pharaon à la place du Pharaon

- Mon plan est infaillible ! s'exclama Théodore en éclatant d'un rire grinçant.

- Tu es un tacticien vraiment brillant Théo. Roucoula une jeune femme brune habillée d'une simple toge blanche.

- Je sais. Mais pour que mon plan fonctionne, tu dois retourner au près de ton époux.

Elle hocha la tête et s'avança vers Théo pour l'embrasser. Celui-ci répondit à son baiser puis la poussa vers la sortie.

Une fois la fille partie, Théo alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil doré et se frotta les mains.

- D'ici quelques jours, ce sera moi le chef de ce pays. Je serai pharaon à la place de ce maudit Blaise II !

* * *

- Par Horus ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? s'exclama un homme à la peau sombre et couvert de multiples bijoux.

Il avait sur la tête une mixture verte étalée sur le sommet du crâne et était allongé sur une table.

Devant lui se tenait un vieil homme à la barbe blanche et aux yeux bleus.

- C'est une pommade qui soignera vos maux de tête majesté. Elle est à base de baies, de genièvre, de coriandre, d'armoise et de **miel.** De plus elle sent divinement bon.

Blaise II soupira et laissa le vieil **enchanteur** lui massait le crâne. Du coin de l'œil, il observa son apprenti, un jeune homme aux incroyables yeux verts, qui suivait les faits et gestes du guérisseur.

- Tu vois Harry, commença le vieil homme, le mal est malaxé et se disperse à chaque seconde grâce aux bien fait des plantes.

Blaise II se rendit compte que cela marchait. Ses maux de tête s'estompaient et bientôt il fut debout et en pleine forme.

- Formidable Albus !

Le pharaon remit sa couronne en place ainsi que les colliers qu'il avait retirés à la demande de l'enchanteur.

- Draco, donne donc quelques pièces à mon guérisseur pour son formidable travail.

Un jeune homme d'une blondeur lunaire et paré de nombreux bijoux s'avança avec une petite bourse qu'il tendit au vieil homme.

- Harry prends la bourse et remercie sa majesté pour sa bonté.

Albus était en train de ranger ses affaires dans sa sacoche et son apprenti s'avança vers le vizir du souverain.

Il tendit la main, le regard baissé et Draco y déposa la bourse. Leurs doigts se frôlèrent et Harry retira vivement sa main comme si il s'était brûlé.

- Désolé. S'excusa t-il en reculant.

Mais Draco était déjà retourné au près du pharaon qui s'admirait dans un immense miroir.

- Majesté, il est temps d'y aller. L'informa Draco.

Blaise II hocha la tête et s'exclama avant de sortir :

- Je veux vous voir demain matin à la même heure pour une séance de soin.

- Nous serons là votre seigneurie. S'inclina Albus.

Harry fit de même puis regarda sortir l'homme le plus important d'Egypte ainsi que son second, le vizir.

Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travaillé au palais, au service du pharaon, ils avaient bien évidemment rencontré à de nombreuses reprises son conseiller et ami, Draco. Il était le premier ministre du pharaon. Son vizir.

Au départ, Harry avait été étonné par le physique du blond. Mais il s'était souvenu de la manie étrange du pharaon de garder à ses côtés des personnes aux caractéristiques physiques différentes du commun des égyptiens. D'ailleurs, son mentor faisait parti des lubies du souverain. Avec sa longue barbe blanche et ses tenues bizarres, Blaise II s'était immédiatement renseigné sur les aptitudes de l'homme et l'avait engagé au palais dans les jours qui suivirent leur rencontre. Harry l'avait aussi séduit avec ses yeux d'une couleur inhabituelle. L'enchanteur et son apprenti avaient pris une place importante dans la cours du palais et étaient connus de tous.

Mais au fil des jours, Harry s'était senti différent face au blond. Si au départ il le trouvait étonnement beau, il avait fini par ressentir une attirance et un désir pour lui. Et Harry se dégoutait profondément pour ressentir ce genre de chose envers un homme marié. Ses parents lui avaient enseigné de nombreuses valeurs et enfreindre celles-ci ne faisait que souiller leur mémoire.

Harry avait 7 ans quand ses parents sont morts. Ils étaient esclaves au service de l'ancien pharaon, le père de Blaise II et étaient morts sous les coups de fouets d'un contremaître trop tyrannique qui se faisait appeler Voldemort. Si sa mère était toujours vivante, elle aurait sûrement beaucoup plus à l'actuel pharaon. Car elle était magnifique avec ses cheveux couleur feu et ses yeux verts.

A présent Harry avait fait son **deuil**, mais il y a de ça une dizaine d'années, il était effondré. Heureusement qu'Albus, un ami des ses parents l'avait pris sous sa tutelle.

Les deux serviteurs du pharaon se dirigèrent vers leur maison, à l'extérieur du palais. Pas tout à fait dans la ville, mais entre les deux. C'était une très belle maison, assez simple car ils n'étaient pas très riches mais c'était un cadeau du pharaon pour qu'ils restent près de lui en cas d'urgence.

Tout autour vivaient des membres de la famille royale. Comme le seigneur Théodore qui était lui aussi le fils de l'ancien pharaon. Mais sa mère n'étant qu'une des nombreuses femmes de son harem, la succession était revenu à son fils légitime.

D'ailleurs, la mère de Blaise II habitait dans la maison la plus proche du palais. Elle rendait souvent visite à son fils, mais la plupart du temps, elle le passait à voyager.

Blaise II régnait seul. Il n'avait pas encore choisie épouse et ne se pressait pas. De toute façon, comme tout pharaon, il avait un harem. La meilleure amie d'Harry faisait partie de son harem. C'était une égyptienne quelconque que Blaise avait choisie à cause de son intelligence. Elle le servait avec son corps et son esprit et lui envoyait quelques sous à sa famille.

Hermione n'était pas malheureuse, loin de là. Dernièrement, elle lui avouait que le pharaon était un homme bon envers ses servantes et qu'elle en était tombée amoureuse.

Mais Harry savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance d'atteindre le souverain car elle était banale. Ce n'était pas la seule à être quelconque dans le harem. Seulement deux filles sortaient du lot et étaient les préférées de Blaise II.

Une blonde aux grands yeux bleus qui semblait souvent ailleurs. Harry l'avait croisé peu de fois et il lui avait seulement parlé qu'une seule fois. Elle venait d'un pays du nord et s'était fait enlever par des pirates avant qu'une des flottes du pharaon attaque les pirates et la sauve. Luna qu'elle s'appelait.

Puis venait la seconde fille. Une fille aux cheveux rouge et à la sensualité féline. Elle dansait dans les banquets du pharaon. Elle venait d'une famille aux cheveux rouge dont chaque membre travaillait pour Blaise II.

Le père faisait parti du conseil. Il informait le pharaon sur l'état du peuple.

La mère travaillait avec les enfants des nobles et des hauts fonctionnaires. Elle leur apprenait la lecture, l'écriture et les mathématiques.

Le fils ainé était chef de l'armée et était secondé par son frère, le second de la fratrie.

Le troisième travaillait avec son père.

Ceux qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes du Nil, étaient responsables du divertissement des banquets, des soirées et de toutes autres fêtes.

Le dernier fils était celui qui prenait les plus gros risques. Chaque jour il faisait preuve d'un immense **courage** pour permettre au pharaon de rester en vie. Effectivement, il était le goûteur particulier du seigneur. Bien que ce fût un métier dangereux, il était ravi de pouvoir goûter la meilleure nourriture de tout le pays. Les potions d'Albus et d'Harry lui avaient sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois.

La seule fille de la fratrie mais la plus prometteuse était celle qui dansait pour le pharaon.

De nombreuses personnes pensaient qu'elle serait la future épouse du pharaon.

Harry pensa à Ginevra et se dit qu'elle ferait une bonne épouse et une bonne reine. Mais pas avant plusieurs années, le temps de mûrir et d'en apprendre plus sur le pays.

- Harry vient donc manger au lieu de rêvasser. L'appela son mentor de la cuisine.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le pays. Le palais brillait de milles feux dans la nuit noire et les gardes faisaient leur ronde.

Une ombre se glissa discrètement dans le palais sans se faire voir et entra la salle du trône. Elle s'approcha du fauteuil royal et étala une substance incolore sur les accoudoirs. Puis s'enfuit sans se faire prendre.

* * *

Le soleil se levait et la ville se réveillait doucement.

Dans son immense lit aux dorures et aux rideaux de luxe, Blaise II sentit encore un mal de tête poindre.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Pas encore. Se plaignit-il.

- Que se passe t-il majesté ? demanda une voix en sortant de sous les couvertures. Vous allez bien ?

Blaise II se leva faisant fi de sa nudité demanda à voir son vizir.

Toujours dans le lit, Ginevra se cacha sous les couvertures quand Draco entra dans la pièce. Il ne lui accorda aucun regard et salua son pharaon.

- Vous m'avez fait demander ?

- Encore cette douleur dans la tête ! Fais venir mon guérisseur immédiatement !

Draco s'inclina et se retira.

Des serviteurs vinrent vêtir Blaise II pendant que Ginevra sortait de la chambre discrètement.

Albus et Harry qui étaient en train de préparer leurs affaires entendirent quelqu'un frapper à leur porte.

Harry alla ouvrir et fut surpris de trouver le vizir en personne.

- Le pharaon veut vous voir immédiatement. Ordonna t-il.

Les deux hommes sortirent à la suite du vizir et Albus se renseigna sur le problème.

- Encore un mal de tête ?

Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Draco à la dérobée. Il remarqua alors la lueur suspicieuse qui traversa son regard.

Arrivés dans la salle de soin, Draco les laissa seuls et partit chercher le souverain.

- Maître ? intervint alors Harry. Pensez-vous que quelqu'un ait réussi à atteindre sa majesté à son insu ?

Albus réfléchissait à la question tout en installant ses affaires. Tous deux sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un pharaon en colère et énervé.

- Votre mixture ne fonctionne pas ! La douleur est toujours présente !

Le pharaon était impressionnant. Debout, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et parés de nombreux bijoux qui brillaient sous la lumière, le regard furieux et la bouche pincée.

- Votre majesté, si je puis me permettre, parla Albus, ma pommade fonctionne parfaitement. Mais mon apprenti a une théorie intéressante à vous faire part.

Harry jeta un regard paniqué à son mentor qui lui ordonnait clairement de parler directement au pharaon.

D'ailleurs celui-ci lui jeta un regard surpris et clément, le laissa prendre la parole d'un geste négligeant de la main.

Derrière le pharaon, Draco le regardait avec attention et visiblement avec une touche de surprise aussi.

Son mentor le poussa dans le dos pour l'encourager.

- Majesté. Salua d'abord Harry en s'inclinant.

Il tremblait car il savait que si ce qu'il disait ne plaisait pas au pharaon, il pourrait très bien être tué.

- J'ai pensé que peut-être, cette douleur à la tête venait du fait que, une personne mal attentionnée envers vous, ait réussi à vous atteindre.

Le silence se fit, pesant, jusqu'à ce que Blaise se tourne vers Draco et lui demande ce qu'il en pensait.

- J'ai aussi pensé à une théorie de la sorte majesté.

Blaise se retourna vers Albus et lui demanda s'il connaissait une solution pour découvrir ce qui le faisait se sentir aussi mal.

- Je ne pense pas que cela vienne de la nourriture puisque votre goûteur n'a pas émis ce genre de symptôme. La seule solution qui me reste c'est d'ordre extérieur.

- Comment ça ? Expliquez-vous par Horus ! s'impatienta Blaise II en se frottant les tempes.

Albus sortit quelque chose de sa sacoche et demanda au pharaon de lui tendre ses mains.

Celui-ci ne chercha pas à comprendre et après que l'apprenti lui ait retiré ses bijoux, regarda l'enchanteur étaler quelque chose à l'odeur douteuse sur ses mains et ses avant-bras.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, ceux-ci devinrent bleu sous le regard horrifié de Blaise II.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ? s'écria t-il.

- Cela prouve que l'on avait raison. Déclara Albus en fouillant dans sa sacoche. Quelqu'un vous a empoisonné grâce à vos mains.

Harry fixa avec horreur son mentor. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme dans une telle situation ? Son souverain était empoisonné et lui était occupé à mélanger des plantes dans un bol.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Blaise II en s'asseyant sur la table de soin. Personne n'a pu m'atteindre, je l'aurais remarqué.

Albus était toujours occupé et Draco avait sorti un parchemin de sa tunique.

- Majesté ? appela Harry d'une petite voix.

Blaise II leva la tête et interrogea du regard l'apprenti.

- Puis-je permettre de demander ce que vous avez fait après votre séance de soin hier ?

Blaise II allait répliquer furieux qu'un simple serviteur ose lui demander son emploi du temps quand Draco lui tendit un parchemin.

- J'ai pensé à vérifier votre emploi du temps et à cette heure vous étiez occupé dans la salle du trône avec vos conseillers.

- Quel est le rapport avec mon empoisonnement ? s'emporta Blaise II.

Albus choisit ce moment pour pousser une exclamation de joie. Il s'avança avec le bol jusqu'au pharaon et expliqua :

- Je vous ai préparé une pommade pour annihiler les effets du poison. Tendez-moi vos bras majesté.

Une deuxième fois, Blaise II tendit ses bras et se laissa étaler une mixture inconnue dessus.

Les effets se firent sentir tout de suite. Son mal de tête s'évapora dans les secondes qui suivirent.

- Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama t-il en regardant ses bras à nouveau bronzés.

- Les vapeurs inodores s'échappant de la pommade ont contrés celle de l'autre. Mais je ne crains que si vous remettiez vos bras une nouvelle fois dans le poison cela vous affecte une fois de plus. Pour cela je vais vous bander les bras et je vous conseillerai de porter une tunique aux manches longues.

- Et je demanderai à ce qu'on surveille la salle du trône puisqu'apparemment vous pensez que l'empoisonneur a agi en ces lieux ?

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête et le brun rougit et détourna le regard quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

Une fois de plus, Harry avait senti son cœur s'emportait face au blond.

- Draco, tu t'occupes de régler la surveillance de la salle du trône. Enchanteur suivez-moi. Ordonna Blaise II.

Albus prit sa sacoche et suivit son souverain.

Quand le pharaon et l'enchanteur quittèrent la salle, Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls.

Harry s'occupait de ranger le bol et les quelques affaires laissées par son mentor quand il sentit une main dans son dos. Il se crispa.

Draco fit descendre sa main le long du dos jusqu'aux fesses de l'apprenti.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? paniqua Harry.

- J'ai bien vu les regards que vous me lanciez. Murmura Draco. Je sais que je vous plais beaucoup.

Pendant qu'il parlait, la main de Draco était occupée à malaxer les fesses de l'apprenti.

- Arrêtez…gémit Harry. Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça…

- Et pourquoi pas ? susurra Draco à son oreille. Parce que je suis le vizir du pharaon et vous qu'un simple serviteur ? Oubliez donc un moment les convenances, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de me toucher.

Harry gémit quand Draco lui embrassa le cou. Il sentit son désir contre ses fesses et ferma les yeux très forts pour ne pas justement, se laisser aller.

- Pourquoi restez-vous crisper ? souffla Draco à son oreille.

- Votre…votre femme…Je ne peux…

La main du vizir était passée sous sa chemise et celle-ci s'arrêta de bouger pendant quelques secondes et Harry crut que le blond était revenu à la réalité mais celle-ci reprit de plus belle en pinçant un téton.

- Ma femme ait justement une femme. Et je ne l'ai épousé que pour satisfaire la demande de mes parents. Mais je ne l'ai jamais touché, rien que de l'imaginer me révulse.

A cet aveu, Harry laissa échapper un sanglot et supplia :

- Pourquoi faîte-vous ça ? Si quelqu'un nous surprenait je serais tué et vous serez banni à jamais. Cela en vaut-il la peine ?

- Personne n'a le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce à part le pharaon. Et jamais il ne me bannirait. Mais si cela vous inquiète temps, je peux arrêter tout de suite.

Draco qui avait sa main dans le pantalon la retira brusquement, faisant sursauter Harry. L'apprenti se retourna et fit face au vizir qui avait un sourire vainqueur.

Harry baissa la tête et Draco alla l'embrasser. Il poussa Harry jusqu'à des petites marches et le fit s'allonger à moitié. Les mains se firent baladeuses et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nus et couverts de sueur. Draco pénétra Harry sans aucune préparation et malgré la douleur qui lui fit venir les larmes aux yeux, l'apprenti goûta au plaisir de la chair pour la première fois avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quand leur semence vint à s'échapper, Draco se retira et embrassa Harry. Il se rhabilla très vite et se recoiffa. Il vérifia son reflet dans le miroir et dit avant de partir avec un sourire séducteur aux lèvres :

- A la prochaine fois.

Harry encore épuisé, se traîna pour se lever et grimaça à la douleur qu'il ressentit à son postérieur. Malgré cela, son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser et un sourire béat traversait son visage pendant qu'il s'habillait.

Il ramassa toutes les affaires et les rangea dans sa propre sacoche. Ensuite il s'occupa de nettoyer l'endroit de leurs ébats avec le rouge aux joues et ensuite sortit devant le palais pour attendre son mentor.

Albus arriva et lui raconta qu'il avait du utilisé tous ses ingrédients pour nettoyer la chambre du pharaon qui était infestée du poison ainsi que la salle du trône où le vizir les avait rejoint avec le chef de l'armée et son second. Ils seront de gardes cette nuit.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à récolter et à acheter de nouveaux ingrédients.

* * *

Théodore avait remarqué la nouvelle tenue de son demi-frère. Mais cela faisait tellement longtemps que son plan avait commencé que même si le pharaon avait décidé de changer de vêtements, il était trop tard.

Il survola ses collègues du regard et sourit devant ses suivants. Lorsqu'il serait le nouveau pharaon, il aurait toute une assemblée derrière lui. Il ferait exécuter le vizir pour comportement indigne et insolent, car plusieurs fois celui-ci lui avait répondu sèchement. Il épouserait sa femme et destituerait ses parents de leur rôle de gouverneur.

Oui, il ferait savoir au pays qu'il n'était pas simplement le fils bâtard du pharaon et d'une servante, mais qu'il était digne de gouverner et de monter sur le trône.

* * *

Quelques jours passèrent et Blaise II semblait se portait mieux.

Harry et Draco se voyaient toujours en cachette, le plus souvent après la séance de soin du pharaon pendant qu'Albus et Blaise II sortaient pour continuer de nettoyer la chambre et la salle du trône.

Parce que même si personne n'avait été attrapé lors de la nuit de garde, il semblerait que le poison utilisé soit tenace.

Seulement au bout de sept jours, le pharaon tomba malade. Aucune des potions de soin ne semblèrent fonctionner et la nouvelle de la maladie du pharaon traversa toute l'Egypte.

- Blaise…murmura Draco en voyant son souverain mais aussi ami dans cet état.

- Je vais mourir Draco. Toussa Blaise. Et personne n'y peut rien. L'enchanteur m'a donné toutes les potions possibles mais rien n'y fait.

- Ce n'est pas possible. Il doit bien y avoir un remède quelque part. refusa d'admettre Draco.

- Promets-moi une chose. Dit Blaise la voix rauque. A ma mort, rend sa liberté aux filles du harem, prend Pansy avec toi et retournez chez tes parents. N'essaye pas de venger ma mort où tu risques de succomber à ton tour.

Draco fixa son ami douloureusement. Cette promesse allait lui coûter la plus belle chose qu'il avait connu.

- Je te le promets Blaise.

Les funérailles du pharaon eurent lieu. Son sarcophage fut emmené jusqu'à la Vallée des Rois comme la tradition le voulait.

Après une telle tragédie, Draco était retourné voir Harry. Ils avaient fait l'amour une dernière fois car demain, le blond retournerait chez ses parents.

Seulement, ils ne s'attendaient pas à voir arriver la nouvelle garde royale.

A sa sortie de chez l'enchanteur, Draco fut traînée comme un malpropre jusqu'au palais et sans qu'Harry ne puisse intervenir, il se fit attacher dans la cour du palais et battu jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Tout comme ses parents qui avaient été assassinés dans leur demeure.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter sur le corps de son seul amour en bousculant tout le monde.

Quand Théodore vit ça, son visage s'orna d'une grimace de dégoût et il ordonna d'exécuter Harry.

Le brun mourut à son tour et les deux corps furent récupérés par deux membres de la garde royale.

Mais sans que le nouveau pharaon le sache, les deux gardes emmenèrent les corps jusqu'à chez eux et leur offrit des funérailles digne de ce nom.

Car Harry avait été un bon ami du goûteur de l'ancien pharaon, renvoyé de ses fonctions et le vizir avait sauvé la vie de leur sœur et fille ainsi que du bébé qu'elle portait.

* * *

Théodore souriait assis sur son trône aux côtés de sa femme Pansy.

Cela faisait quelques années qu'il régnait sur l'Egypte et il tenait les ficelles du pays comme un gourou sur sa **secte**.

Seulement dans l'ombre, un enfant grandissait. Cet enfant était la réplique exact de son père et pour sûr qu'il allait tout tenter pour reprendre le poste qui lui revenait de droit.

* * *

_**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? ça change de ce que j'ai l'habitude de faire ^^**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Bizzz  
**


End file.
